utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolpis Carter
|official_illustrator = Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ウォルピスカーター |officialromajiname = Wolpis Kater |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 14|month = 08|&year = 1994|ref = Happy Birthday tweet from OrangestarReveal his age in video description |status = Active |year = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCrFREdqSkLslvG2BpYpZHmg ウォルピス社 |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 16834193 |mylistID1 = 34129023 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2342236 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = SILVANA |otheractivity = |country = }} Wolpis Kater (ウォルピスカーター) is an who started singing in 2012. At first, his recording quality wasn't very good, but it became better around the middle of 2013 with some of his remix covers. Although he uploaded frequently in the first 2 years, Wolpis Kater only gained his fame from the second half of 2014. His popularity raised quickly after that; he got around 20k favorites in one year. His most popular cover, "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" reached 1 million views only after 5 months. Other notable covers are "Yoake to Hotaru" with 650k views, "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" with 425k views, "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" with 340k views and "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" with 270k views as of September 1, 2015. All of them were uploaded in less than 9 months. Wolpis Kater has a high pitched voice which can be mistaken for female at times, but his voice can become manly when he sings lower, such as in his cover of "How-to Sekai Seifuku" or "Sarishinohara" . He is known for his ballad songs, where he uses many vibrato and legato notes with a warm voice to vividly convey the emotions to the listener. However, he has also covered songs of many other genres, from rock to jazz, such as "BLOODY STREAM" , even rap such as "HATED JOHN" . His voice changes differently among those types and within each song as well. "Mahou Shoujo Koufuku-ron" , "Otona no Omocha" and "Outer Science" are some examples for his ability of changing his voice, with parts where he screams in a chipmunk-y voice and another part in guttural, harsh vocal. When tagging his covers, he always adds "ウォルピス社" (lit. "Wolpis Inc.") at the beginning and "提供" (lit. "sponsor") at the end of the title. His video descriptions often start with the first sentence in big fontsize with many repeated words, sometimes so that it looks like spam, such as in his cover of "Children Record" or "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" . He is called "the noisy boy" by another utaites on twitter due of this habit. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Sound of the heart -Boy's Side- (Released on March 15, 2015) # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) List of Covered Songs (A Born Coward) (2012.10.10) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.10.16) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.01.09) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2013.01.16) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2014.01.24) # "Babylon" (2013.02.07) # "Pierrot" (2013.02.13) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.02.16) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2012.02.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.02.21) # "Tenohira" (Palm) (2013.03.08) # "Madara Cult" (2013.03.13) # "Ryokushou-iro no Yuuutsu" (Green Blue of Melancholy) (2013.04.01) # "Irony" (2013.04.03) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2013.04.06) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2013.05.02) # "Babylon" -Remix- (2013.05.06) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" -Remix- (2013.05.07) # "BLOODY STREAM" -short ver.- (2013.05.20) # "Children Record" (2013.05.20) # "Orange" (2013.05.27) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufuku-ron" (Magical Girl Happiness) (2013.06.04) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.06.17) # "Yugudo no Haguruma" (Yugudo's Gear) (2013.06.23) # "Check no One Piece" (2013.07.03) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" -Yunna Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.15) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.08.15) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.08.21) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (2013.09.10) # "Madara Cult" (2013.10.16) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.10.20) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.11.02) # "Propaganda" (2013.11.10) # "Ore no Seishi ga Debussy" (My Sperm Debussy) (2013.11.15) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.12.07) # "Hoshi no Sumika" (Star's Abode) -Piano Arrange ver.- (2013.12.14) # "Little Busters!" -short ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Azalea no Bourei" -Treble ver.- (2013.12.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.12.30) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in the Wave of Sadness) (2014.01.24) # "Otona no Omocha" (Aldult's Toy) (2014.02.14) # "Donut Hole" (2014.02.16) # "theory" (2014.02.17) # "Chouon-chuu Haikatsuryou Test" (Long Troll Vital Capacity Test) -Scream ver.- (2014.02.26) # "Cat Food" (2014.03.12) # "Dance Dance Decadence" (2014.03.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2014.04.04) # "Mimir no Hana" (Mimir's Flowers) feat. Wolpis Kater and Buzama (chorus) (2014.04.08) # "Babylon" -Arrange ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Children Record" (2014.04.13) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2014.05.20) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2014.06.10) # "S.A.S" (2014.06.17) # "bouquet" (2014.07.08) # "Greed" (2014.07.10) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.07.15) # "Outer Science" (2014.08.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2014.08.22) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. Rita and Wolpis Kater (2014.08.30) # "Azalea no Bourei" (2014.09.09) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.09.18) # "Ama no Jaku" (2014.10.10) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and Deformed City) (2014.10.28) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.12.07) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2014.12.10) # "Shangri-La" (Soukyuu no Fafner OP) (2014.12.17) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2015.01.07) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.01.13) # "Ikasama Life Game" feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2015.01.19) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Wolpis Kater and Keepon (2015.01.30) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.04.03) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.04.28) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (Extermination of Magic) (2015.05.02) # "HATED JOHN" (2015.05.13) # "Connecting❀Flowers' edition" feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" (Even if that is Your Happiness) (2015.06.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2015.06.27) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.07.28) # "Logic Agent" (2015.08.05) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (Entry of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.16) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.09.06) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.09.23) # "Hana Fubuki" (Touken Ranbu song; Original with ) (2015.10.03) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.10.10) # "Aspirin" (2015.10.24) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (Honeymoon One Two Three) (2015.11.15) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2015.11.21) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (The Rain of Time, The Final War) (Original with ) (2015.12.20) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2015.12.30) # "One Room, All That Jazz!" (2016.01.23) # "Exist" (Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor -Exodus- OP) (2016.02.07) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Cherry Blossoms on Two Moonlit Nights and Tears Falling on My Sleeves) feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2016.02.27) # "Wosora no Hakobane Shijuusou" (Original with ) (2016.03.04) # "Koe" (Voice) (2016.03.23) # "Rinne" (2016.03.27) # "last will" (Original with ) (2016.04.22) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.04.27) # "Endless NOVA" feat. Wolpis Kater, SILVANA, Ribonnu, Miinuko, Ché:ria, LaLa and Rian (2016.05.01) # "Paintër" ✽ A Palëtte for You feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, nero, Wolpis Kater, EVO+, Gero, ill.bell, Cocolu, Mes and halyosy (2016.05.07) # "Skyclad no Kasokusha" (Skyclad Observer, Steins;Gate OP) (2016.06.05) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.06.15) (Community only) # "FPS" (2016.06.16) # "Hikari Yo" (O Light) (2016.06.29) # "Alien Alien" (2016.07.23) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2016.07.31) # "Kami no Manimani" (Command of God) feat. Wolpis Kater, Sou, and Isubokuro (2016.08.11) # "Mr.Deja-vu" (2016.08.21) }} Song on TmBox Discography Normal ver. = |track1title = CANDiES |track1info = |track1lyricist = UtsuP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Madara Cult |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tohma |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dance Dance Decadence |track3info = |track3lyricist = Karasu Yasabou |track3composer = Karasu Yasabou |track3arranger = |track4title = Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni |track4info = |track4lyricist = 164 |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = 7th |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track6info = |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = One Room, All That Jazz! |track7info = |track7lyricist = DATEKEN |track7composer = DATEKEN |track7arranger = |track8title = last will |track8info = |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Seishin Houkai Syndrome |track9info = |track9lyricist = Koganemushi |track9composer = Koganemushi |track9arranger = |track10title = Yoake to Hotaru |track10info = |track10lyricist = n-buna |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou |track11info = |track11lyricist = Orangestar |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track12info = |track12lyricist = Orangestar |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |-| Limited ver. = |track1title = CANDiES |track1info = |track1lyricist = UtsuP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Madara Cult |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tohma |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dance Dance Decadence |track3info = |track3lyricist = Karasu Yasabou |track3composer = Karasu Yasabou |track3arranger = |track4title = Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni |track4info = |track4lyricist = 164 |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = 7th |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track6info = |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = One Room, All That Jazz! |track7info = |track7lyricist = DATEKEN |track7composer = DATEKEN |track7arranger = |track8title = last will |track8info = |track8lyricist = doriko |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Seishin Houkai Syndrome |track9info = |track9lyricist = Koganemushi |track9composer = Koganemushi |track9arranger = |track10title = Yoake to Hotaru |track10info = |track10lyricist = n-buna |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou |track11info = |track11lyricist = Orangestar |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track12info = |track12lyricist = Orangestar |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Voice training CD |track13info = (Bonus)}} Gallery |WolpisRita KakumeiDualism.png|Wolpis Kater (left) and Rita (right) as seen in "Kakumei Dualism" Illust. by Rokutten (ﾛｸﾃﾝ) |Connecting Flowers edition.png|Shijima (illustrator), Revolver (movie), Risru, Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Mikaru, Ikasan, Kurokumo, Wolpis Kater and Mutsuemon (mixer) as seen in "Connecting❀Flowers' edition" Illust. by Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |FUNCLUBchara.png|Wolpis Kater as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |WolpisFUNCLUB.png|Wolpis Kater as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |Wolpis RL.jpg|Wolpis Kater in one event which was held for the debut of his first album |Endless NOVA pixiv56643399.png|Wolpis Kater as seen in "Endless NOVA" }} Trivia * Wolpis Kater admires Soraru but was blocked by him sometimes because of his rowdiness. * He is a freeter.His video description * He likes Dragon Quest.Twitter Introduction External Links * Twitter * TmBox * TwitCasting